


"As you wish."

by ChippedCupLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippedCupLove/pseuds/ChippedCupLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt sent to me on Tumblr from a meme. Prompt: Captain Swan + “Come over here and make me!” </p><p>Enjoy the mild smut. :) Mentions spoilers from the midseason finale last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"As you wish."

It has been weeks since Emma went with her parents, son, Regina, Robin, and Rumplestiltskin to the Underworld to get Killian back. Their mission was successful despite bumps in the road, but they were back home and were able to start their lives in her house with the white picket fence that Killian had picked out. A life where they were happy and living under one roof. A life where Killian didn’t have to break down Emma’s walls anymore. 

“Come over here and make me!”

Killian was about to leave as he stopped in the doorway when Emma shouted at him from her living room. There was a new threat in Storybrooke and they were arguing over Emma wanting to save the town by sacrificing herself. The threat was one that happened from a mistake she made in the Underworld while trying to save Killian, so she wanted to set things right by sacrificing herself and giving those she loved and the town a fresh start. After all, she was the Savior.

With his back still facing her as he stood in the doorway, he turned his head to look over his shoulder at her. Her expression was playful as he noticed a sly grin on her face. He could either leave their home and take his frustrations and anger out on rum at The Rabbit Hole, or kiss her passionately and show just how much he loved her right then and there. Killian didn’t want to lose her again when he knew there had to be a way to stop this threat without losing the person he loved more than his own life. 

He chose the latter. 

His pace quickened as he walked back to Emma and seized her lips with his. His hand cupped her neck while his hook rested on the small part of her back. Killian didn’t waste any time as he moved towards the wall where he pushed her up against it, peppering her jawline and neck with kisses and her body with soft touches. Emma bit her lip and smiled as she arched her back slightly in approval of his actions.

“You know I always give in when you tease me, Swan.” He murmured against her lips. 

Emma smiled. “What can I say? I just know the things that drive you wild.”

Killian smirked, nodding. “That you do, love.” 

He kissed her more hungrily this time before moving her towards the stairs that lead them up to their bedroom. She could feel Emma hands moving over his jacket to remove it, so he helped but removing his hands from her body and took it off. They mastered the talent of kissing and walking up the stairs perfectly. His hand now reaching for her shirt to do the same. They were nearly halfway up the stairs by now when Killian pulled away just for a moment to take her shirt off completely and threw it down towards his jacket that was now at the foot of the stairs. The door to their bedroom opened and Emma was in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist. 

“I want you  _now_. No teasing this time. Just you.” 

Killian could never say no to the woman who went to hell and back for him. “As you wish.” 

Emma’s legs released from their hold around him as he placed her on the floor by the edge of the bed. She immediately sat on the bed and pushed her body back as she watched him strip in front of her. Her eyes scanned over his body and she smiled when she noticed how much his lower half grew with excitement. He crawled over her after that where he showered her with kisses on her lips, neck, and stomach. His hand and hook then reached down to the buttons and zipper of her pants. It didn’t take much for him to use his hook and loop through the hole on the side of her pants and pull them off. Emma pulled her underwear off and threw it somewhere once Killian got rid of her pants. They both wanted–  _needed_  each other now more than ever. He kissed her one last time before he heard her cry his name as he entered her. 

Killian collapsed on the bed beside Emma and held her hand. “Don’t do.. this, Emma.” He was out of breath and was quite positive she would be the death of him next, and would gladly die a happy man. “I don’t want to lose you. We can find another way to defeat this new threat without you or anyone else sacrificing themselves to stop it.” Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. “As you wish.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to try and attempt smut and I couldn’t really do it… haha. Writing it is just something I’m not comfortable with, but I hope you enjoy this drabble about Captain Swan! It ended up being longer than I thought it would… but oh well. :P haha! It was my first attempt at smut, folks. Let me know what you think!


End file.
